ARK Guardian
by ARKGuardianShadow
Summary: Traumatized, Shadow starts having hallucinations. He has found a way he can be with Maria, but what happens when it isn't what he expected it to be?
1. Nostalgia

**Note: I do NOT own Sonic or any of the characters! I don't own any of it. It belongs to Sega.**

**I love pairing ShadowXMaria, so I wrote this. This fiction references quotes from Shadow's flashbacks in Sonic Adventure 2, the Archie Sonic Comics and Sonic X. Shadow becomes delusional shortly after Shadow The Hedgehog and Sonic The Hedgehog (2006.) This fiction is rated M due to language and sexual content in later chapters. Leave any questions, comments or suggestions in the review box!**

* * *

Shadow inhaled and exhaled heavily, running through the metallic hallway of the Space Colony ARK that leads to the observatory room. He didn't look back; her delicate hand placed within his own reassured him that she was still there. He could feel her breathing heavily on the back of his neck.

_"Find them before they escape!"_

He quickly turned his head left to right, looking for an escape. They entered the observatory room. Maria let go of his hand and ran towards the wide observatory room window.

_"Wait, Maria!"_

He went after her. She turned to look at him; the look of fear flaring within her fierce, blue eyes slowed his pace as he neared the center of the room. She pulled down a lever on the control panel, imprisoning him in an escape capsule.

_"What?"_ he managed to grunt, but he couldn't manage to say much more. He was paralyzed with shock and fear. He placed his hands against the glass of the capsule. He could only anticipate what he knew was going happen.

_"Shadow, I beg of you...do it for me,"_

_"Maria!"_

_"For all the people...on that planet...Sayonara...Shadow The Hedgehog." _

_She let go of the lever. He felt the capsule drop._

* * *

He violently jerked upward, the sudden movement waking him instantly. He sat up, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. As he opened his eyes, a single tear slid down his left cheek. His eyes were glossed with tears. He looked around. There he sat, in the exact same observatory room in front of the exact same escape capsule from 50 years ago.

_Hmph. Getting startled for nothing. How pathetic. How...childish. _

He looked up and laughed at the thought. He was usually incapable of caring; let alone crying for others, but he was sensitive when it came to anything relevant to Maria.

_Why did I ever think that I could protect her?_

He hesitated a moment before standing and negligently walking toward the wide window of the ARK's observatory room. He placed my hand against the glass, staring at his reflection. He felt his eyelids become heavy. He slowly blinked, only to see Maria's reflection next to his own when he opened them.

* * *

He turned to his right to see Maria sitting on the floor beside him. She looked like a princess, wearing her light pink baby doll dress with a pink headband; her tiara. Her silky, golden curls falling down the small of her back.

_God, she is beautiful. _

Then it hit him. There she was, sitting right in front of him.

_How the hell did I not realize it sooner?_

"MARIA! Oh my god, are you hurt? Are you in any pain? Maria? My god, I swear I won't leave your side even for a moment,"

He was kneeling on the ground beside her now, his arms wrapped around her, tightly pulling her against himself. He buried his face into the side of her neck, trying to hide the uncontrollable sobbing. She blinked in confusion and looked down at the distressed hedgehog sitting in her lap.

"Shadow?"

He pressed her harder against himself.

"I won't break this promise, Maria. God, just don't leave me. Please, don't leave me ever again. Stay by my side forever. I'm going to protect you,"he sobbed.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?"

He felt so guilty, he couldn't reply.

_I don't deserve to be alive._

Maria turned her head, looking at the glittering stars through the window; the glossy, blue planet below them glowing brightly.

"I want to hurry up and recover...Then I can go down to that planet...and bring Shadow to make friends with them," she said sweetly, looking back at Shadow.

His eyes widened and he started to tremble.

_She's said that before..._

"Shadow...it's a pleasure to know you. You make me very happy," she said shyly. "It's an honor to be your comrade and your friend on the sophisticated research lab, the ARK,"

Shadow looked at her. He didn't recall this part of the conversation. However, he had long decided to quit questioning the situation. He was with Maria. He pulled her closer to him.

_I don't give a fuck whether this is real or my mind is screwing with me. If this is the only way I can be with Maria, then so be it._

"Maria, if this is what it takes to be with you, I don't mind in the least."


	2. Ribbons

**Note: I'm debating on whether or not to make Maria real to Shadow. Any suggestions? Remember, I appreciate suggestions and all ideas are considered. Just leave any suggestions in the review box!**

* * *

The automatic chrome door slid open to reveal another room with an observatory window. The room was trashed. There sat a single bed and a broken desk. Crumbled pieces of paper and photos were scattered across the floor. Shadow walked into the room and started looking through the desk. He began to examine the photo album he came across; baby pictures of Maria, pictures of Maria's Baptism, pictures of the Robotnik family at Christmas, pictures of Gerlad Robotnik and his colleagues and pictures of the administration of the ARK and many formal pictures of Maria could be found in this album. Shadow even came across the classic photo in which Maria stood at her grandfather's side, holding his shoulder as they both stared into the camera. Shadow remembered how alive Maria used to look in these pictures. Now, in each photo, Maria's eyes looked so dull and lifeless. However, there was one photo that really caught Shadow's attention- a photo of Maria and himself happily standing side-by-side. This photo was followed by a strip of negatives in which Maria and Shadow made funny faces and playfully messed up each other's hair. Shadow spent a good hour or so looking at each picture. Then, he hesitated a moment, placed the photos on the top of the desk and continued to scavenge through the desk.

Shadow finally came across what he was seeking- a small music box that Maria had kept her necklaces, bracelets and hair ribbons in. He opened the box and started scrounging through it. He found multiple hair ribbons- each carried the slight scent of Maria's shampoo and body sprays. Maria had a ribbon for everything- she wore the light pink ribbon when she went to bed; the white, lavender and powder blue hair ribbons were for formal occasions. Her hot pink, cream orange and neon green hair ribbons were for festivals and parties. However, she loved her casual bright blue hair ribbon the most. He clenched the ribbon tightly in his hand. Shadow walked toward the bed and sat on the edge, closing his eyes. He held the ribbon against his cheek.

_Maria..._

* * *

Maria was running at Shadow's side, laughing playfully.

_"Shadow! I'm going to beat you!"_

_Shadow_ smirked.

_"No way! I'm faster than you!"_

Even though Shadow knew he was faster than Maria, he knew not to surpass his closest friend; he knew not to show her up. He purposely slowed his pace as Maria dashed forward to touch the wall in front of them.

_"I did it! I beat you!" _she said excitedly, panting heavily. Shadow smiled and played along.

_"Yes you did,"_

Maria looked at him and smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

"_Shadow, come with me," _she said enthusiastically as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her.

_"Where are we going?" _Shadow asked, suspiciously.

_"You'll see!" _Maria giggled in response.

A few moments later, they stood in front of a chrome door and entered a room Shadow wasn't familiar with on the ARK.

_"Where are we?" _Shadow questioned.

_"This is my room," _Maria replied.

_"Ah," _Shadow nodded in understanding.

_Well, this is exciting. I've never been allowed in Maria's room before..._

_"Shadow?" _

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

Shadow's eyes widened. He turned to look at Maria, confusion written all over his face.

_"What?" _he questioned.

_"Do you love me? Because I love you..."_

Shadow averted his gaze as the words registered in his mind. Suddenly, the security system alarms went off as gunshots and loud voices could be heard behind the door.

* * *

Shadow shook the thought from his head. He didn't want to think about what happened after that moment. It certainly wasn't what he wanted to happen that evening. Shadow looked down at the ribbon he still held in his hand. He decided to tie it around his wrist.

_...But what if it would have happened differently that night? _

When Shadow opened his eyes, the room was neat and looked brand new. It looked like it had 50 years ago. He felt the bed sink slightly beside him. He looked to his side to see Maria sitting on the bed.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow, do you love me...?"

"Yes. Yes, Maria. I love you. Just like you love me,"

This time, he did not hesitate to say it. He knew it was true, and he was not going to miss another chance to say it. He leaned forward to kiss Maria. Her soft lips disappeared under his. He woke up to see an empty, messy room.


End file.
